The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the oil and gas industry, it is often necessary to deploy a large quantity of dedicated fluids, solids, machines and equipment to locations for conducting operations to subterranean formations. Such operations may include, but are not limited to, drilling, cementing, logging, and stimulating, which may further include acid treatment and high pressure fracturing, etc. For simplicity, in the current application, they are generally referred to as “operations” or “treatments” to subterranean formations.
Because the volume and weight of the materials and equipment are typically quite large, dedicated vessels or trucks are needed to deploy them to the wellsite. The transportation process can be especially challenging when heavy equipment and materials need to be transported to climate-unfriendly regions, such as the North Sea off the coastal line of Norway. Typically, containers and equipment are welded on the deck or a vessel or otherwise permanently affixed to the deck of the vessel to ensure the safety during transportation.
However, this arrangement is not flexible in terms of accommodating different projects required on the wellsite. For example, a high pressure fracturing operation may be followed by an acid stimulation operation. To successfully perform the two operations without substantial delay, two dedicated vessels or trucks are often ordered and deployed at the wellsite. This complicates the logistics of the operations and increases the resource (both human and equipment) needed at the wellsite.
Modular treatment systems have been contemplated. However, due to safety and other concerns, many systems still require a substantial amount of welding to permanently affix the container or equipment on the transportation platform. It may take weeks to convert a vessel or truck from one purpose to another. This application aims to address one or more problems associated with the current system for conducting operations to subterranean formations.